


Into the Depths

by Britt_pknapp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpine the Cat, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Atlantis, Based on a film, Catatonic Bucky Barnes, Exploration, Inspired by Disney, Kissing, Linguist Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Prince Bucky Barnes, Rumlow is a jerk, Sea Monsters, Shipwrecks, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/pseuds/Britt_pknapp
Summary: Art forRibbonsflying'sInto the Depths
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Into the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> This is my collaboration with Ribbonsflying, and truly, I had a wonderful time. Thank you for this! She did an amazing job with somewhat that I'm fairly certain started a fever dream and a "Okay, but what if Steve and Bucky were Milo and Kida" thing, and I am floored. Girl, you are fantastic and you know that I love you.
> 
> **May Contain Spoilers**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Talk Stucky With Me:** [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/cSthmvB)


End file.
